User blog:Thundrtri/Season 1 episode 9: Red Skull VS Cobra Commander
Red Skull, the fiendish leader of the Nazi research division, HYDRA Or? Cobra Commander, the leader of the world terrorist organization, Cobra Who Is Deadliest?! Red Skull and HYDRA weapons gallery Red Skull weight: 195 pounds 300px-Mauser C96 M1916 Red 9 7.JPG|Small SMG: Mauser C96 71009MP40.jpg|SMG: MP40 Model 24 grenade.jpg|Explosive: Stielgranate STG44.jpg|Assault rifle: STG44 red skull pistol.jpg|Pistol: Deathray pistol Hitler Knife.jpg|Knife: Hitler knife flamethrower twin.jpg|Special: Twin arm flamethrowers Red Skull height: 6 ft 1 Red Skull abilities: Peak physical condition- Amazing tactician- slightly enhanced strength Red Skull armor: While red Skull doesn't wear any body armor, he does have a nerve poison in his body that heals gun shots (Not forever, but weakens the blow from the bullet.) HYDRA Soldier weight: 193 pounds HYDRA Soldier height: 6 ft HYDRA Soldier armor: HYDRA Suit Weapons Small SMG: Mauser C96 SMG: MP40 Explosive: Stielgranate Assault rifle: STG44 Pistol: Deathray pistol Knife: Hitler knife Special: Twin arm flamethrowers Suport vehicle: 1 HYDRA tank Cobra Commader and Cobra weapons gallery Cobra Commader weight: 188 pounds Normal skorpion 01.jpg|Smal SMG: Skorpion VZ61 500px-Uzi.jpg|SMG: Uzi Semtex H 1.jpg|Explosive: SEMTEX-H G36e.jpg|Assault rifle: HK G36 221px-Tt-33.jpg|Pistol: Tokarev TT-33 1508315 stock-photo-russian-army-knife-isolated-on-white-background.jpg|Knife: Russian army combat knife Type 69 RPG.jpg|Special: RPG-7 Cobra Commander height: 6 ft Cobra Commander abilities: Peak physical condition- Brilliant tactician- Great leader Cobra Commander armor: Helmet (See title card.) Cobra soldier weight: 197 pounds Cobra soldier height: 6 ft 1 Cobra Soldier armor: Kevlar (Light.), Cobra helmet. Weapons Small SMG: Skorpion VZ-61 SMG: Uzi Explosive: SEMTEX-H Assault rifle: HK G36 Pistol: Tokarev TT33 Knife: Russian army combat knife Special: RPG-7 Support vehicle: 4 HISS Tanks X-Factors Support vehicles HYDRA HYDRA Pulsar tank Armament: Recharging pulsar cannon, 4 light 40mm anti tank guns, 1 flamethrower, 4 MG42 machine guns. Top speed: 13mph Height: 27 feet tall Number for battle: 1 Strengths: This tank is VERY hard to destroy, it's armor can take many shots and it's size alone is very intimidating. It's pulsar cannon is extremely dangerous and can take out many tanks. The 40mm guns are meant to disable, but not completely destroy. Weaknesses: The biggest weakness with the HYDRA tank is it's size. It can't be very mobile in tight spaces. It is very slow and is a huge target. It's pulsar cannon also needs to be charged and could take about 15 seconds to charge, plus another 5 to load the shell. The treads are also very prone to rockets, if they are hit, then the Tank is essentialy non mobile, still a threat, but less so. The turret doesn't turn either. Cobra HISS Tank Armament: 2 Cobra rocket launchers, 2 .30 cal machine guns, 2 40mm anti tank cannons 1 flamethrower. Top speed: 40mph Number for battle: 4 Height: 12 feet tall Strengths: These tanks are very agile and fast. They also have very versatile weapons that can be used easily and quickly. There are also three of these making them a team work. They are also very small making them easy to maneuver in tighter spaces. Weaknesses: These tanks aren't very durable so they can take a couple hits from the 40mm guns, but none from the pulse gun. But please note, that is a massive weakness! The rockets are also very slow to load taking maybe 20 seconds. Their main armaments don't have huge penetration power, but the rockets could take a couple of hits before they destroy the HYDRA tank. Battle notes *Battle will be 10 VS 10 (Not including Red Skull, Cobra Commander and tank crews.) *Tanks will all have one crew (Can not come out of the tank except in turrets.) Battle No battle will be written Winner: Cobra Commander Expert's opinion Cobra Commander won because his weaponry and tactics were more advanced. The HISS tanks also proved more efficient in combat than the HYDRA tank. What is my next non season fight? What should my next non season fight be Barracuda VS Bullseye Slifer the sky dragon VS Rayquaza Snake Eyes VS Batman Terry Category:Blog posts